Unusual Proposal
by xbrainlessxxwriterx
Summary: Madeline Williams was just invited for a simple dinner with her best friend Alice, but it turns out to be an unusual proposal by her boyfriend. Based off the internet meme proposal. Prussia x Fem!Canada. Spamano and UsUk if you squint. AU. Genderbend


_**This is just based from the video about a dude proposing to his girlfriend using internet memes with a little twist xD Please tell me if I should delete it cuz I don't know if this disobeys the Copyright rule :(**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, A Thousand Years, the internet meme video and the internet memes…. They all go to their respective owners…**_

_**Pairing: Fem!Canada x Prussia, a little bit of Spamano ( Lovi being the girl xD) and implied USUK**_

_**Play the song if you want while reading the fic :)**_

This means story.

_This means flashback or someone talking to himself on their mind._

_**This means different place or A.N.**_

_This means the written things on the meme cards._

The rain fell and attached itself to the black cobblestone, creating sounds of pitter pat pitter pat… Which made Alice Kirkland more impatient as she waited for her friend to arrive in the restaurant they agreed to hang out on.

She took a gulp of water from her glass which made her remember:

Why did she agree into doing this?

Alice didn't know why… but she knew it was the right thing to do. At first, she was hesitant into doing this but it was the right thing to do for the betterment of Maddie, her 24 year old friend.

She glanced and looked around the customers. Deciding that it wasn't the best thing to do, she pondered off the memory that pushed her into doing this.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?" Alice question the man calling her._

"_Yo. Alice this is Gilbert." She gave a groan._

"_What the bloody hell gave you the right to call me at 12 AM you git?"_

"_Well… I'm going to need your help Alice but I don't think you would agree to this."_

_Another groan. "Well spill it, twat. I don't have all night you know."_

_A few seconds of silence before a big inhale was heard._

"_I'm going to propose to Maddie."_

_End of Flashback_

Alice covered her head in her hands. Gilbert was her ex… Sure she loved him but their constant bickering caused the split up.

_Alice… stop remembering the past. You're with Alfred now. He's with Maddie. You moved on. _

The thought gave her a smile.

_I shouldn't mope around. Maddie is my best friend and I don't want to ruin her special night… _

Alice glanced on the clock.

It read 7:10 PM.

She clicked her tongue and furrowed her rather slender eyebrows, suggesting an impatient look to the customers and waiters as they passed by the waiting blonde.

_Where could she be? _

As if someone was reading her mind, a girl with amethyst pupils, slender body, blonde hair pulled into low pigtails and a cowlick that bounced in an odd direction, approaching the deep emerald eyed woman who was deep in thought.

The amethyst eyed girl chuckled softly and tapped Alice's shoulder.

"Miss, this seat is for two. Would you mind if I sat here and dine with you?" She asked, her voice almost transparent.

Alice snapped off her trance and looked at the direction of the voice and giggled.

"You never fail to make me laugh Madeline. No wonder Gilbert was really after you." Alice said with a grin as she saw Maddie blushing.

"Aww, come on Alice. You know better not to tease me." Maddie said with a creepy smirk that graced her usually delicate face as she sat down across Alice.

"Bollocks. Anyway, let's eat. I'm quite famished." Alice's words and British accent gave a signal that it agreed with the rumbling of Maddie's stomach.

"Waiter!"

A man in a waiter's clothing with shaggy hair and green eyes slowly walked off to the table of the two girls.

"Im… Heracles…Karpusi…I…will…be… your… server… for… tonight…" He pondered deep into his thoughts before Alice gave a cough.

"… Wait… I… forgot… your… menus…" And he stalked off.

"…Well that was interesting." A laugh from the two rolled off their tongues as they laughed and chatted away.

Little did Madeline Williams know that her life was going to change.

_**Meanwhile…In the streets near the said restaurant.**_

"Mon ami, mon cher Maddie has come into ze restaurant." A man named Francis Bonnefoy spoke through his phone, eyeing the two friends in the restaurant as he acted as a customer a few tables away from them.

"Thanks bro…knew I could count on you." Said a 25 year old man with snow white hair, ruby colored pupils and an oddly pale complexion spoke at the phone.

"Make sure to not to break mon cher Maddie's heart Gilbert." There was a click.

Said man named Gilbert shrugged as he inserted his phone into his pocket. He glanced around to see if his companion, Antonio, was following him…sure enough he was.

"Amigo, you ready?" The Spaniard said cheerily as he carried the bouquet of red roses and a set of big picture cards.

Beads of sweat rolled off his forehead as he breathed slowly.

_Damn…this is not awesome. Cool down Gilbert. You can do this._

"Yeah… I'm ready."

_Well…This is it._

_**Inside the resto**_

Laughter filled the place as the two munched on their food.

"And then Alfred was like 'Woah!' then Steve was like 'Woah!' then they both said 'Woaaaah." Alice covered her mouth using her dainty hand as she giggled. Her boyfriend and his pet alien are sure weird.

Madeline then continued to stuff her mouth with the Peameal Bacon she ordered as Alice sipped on her Earl Grey tea as she glanced at the glass door.

Alice was given the signal.

"Maddie, are you aware of internet memes?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrow.

Maddie swallowed her food that she stuffed on her mouth and washed it off with Ice Cider.

"Hm… yep. It's everywhere actually. And they kinda make me laugh whenever I'm down. Why?" Maddie questioned.

Alice placed her warm, unfinished ceramic cup of Earl Grey on the table. She established eye contact before she grinned and pointed at the glass door.

"That."

Maddie then looked at the glass door, few seconds of shock framed her face before she giggled.

Gilbert was there, waving at her with that trademark smirk of his.

Madeline waved back and smiled as other people in the restaurant started watching the little scene they were making… Even Francis started to tape on what was happening.

Gilbert then took the big cards that Antonio held out and showed it.

_Hey birdie._

Maddie glanced at Alice, who was grinning madly before she looked at Gilbert and laughed.

_What is this Gilbert?_

Said man removed the first picture and handed it out to Antonio who was also smirking at the Prussian's blushing face as Gilbert revealed the second picture.

It was a picture of alternate rays of blue and it's lighter shade and a penguin in the middle.

_I know this is really awkward but bear with me._

The Canadian just raised her left eyebrow as he flipped to the next image.

Madeline's face just went from curious to happy.

It was their picture. They were inside the plane when they became seatmates… It was where Maddie first met Gilbert, who was coming home for the holidays to visit his brother and his 'stichky friend'.

_I've been thinking about us… I know I always said…_

The Prussian grinned as he handed out the recent image to Antonio then revealed the next card. It was the 'oh crap' meme face with the text above the image.

_Marriage scares the fuck outta me!_

A few people watching, along with Francis, Maddie and Alice, laughed at the hilarious meme.

Gilbert then grinned even more as he switched to the next card while looking at the Frenchman, which made Maddie and Alice look at the direction then laughed even more.

_And my married friend always said…_

Maddie's laughter ceased and eyed her plate of food. She picked up her spoon and cut some of the Pameal Bacon and driving it into her mouth. Then she continued to watch Gilbert switch to the next as she chewed…then swallowed it before she laughed hysterically because of the image of an old man in a fighting outfit with the text below it.

_RUN, YOU FOOLS!_

Alice grinned as she watched her friend laugh. Maddie was laughing too much to even know what would happen a few minutes later.

Gilbert just continued to grin as he handed the current card to Antonio and showed the next one.

_So I always brushed it off…_

Maddie gave a smile, as if to say 'go on'. Gilbert then flipped to the next one, which again caused Maddie to giggle.

It was a man with a rather happy go lucky face with it's eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar.

_BITCH PLEASE MARRIAGE IS NOT 4 ME._

Maddie, who was amused at the little show, looked at Alice who as well was grinning.

Gilbert's grin never left his face as he handed the image to the Spaniard and revealed his next picture card.

_Gilly's grin wouldn't go off of his face… This means something's going to happen ._

_But one day I realized…_

Maddie gestured Gilbert to flip to the next image…which was a dinosaur with one of it's paws on his chin, as if it was wondering.

_Nobody makes me happy like she does._

Alice tapped Maddie's hand that rested on the tabletop then she looked at Alice and grinned as she looked at the Canadian's blushing face.

"Your man here is 'hilarious with a dose of awesome awesomeness'." The statement itself made Maddie blush even more, it could rival the redness of a sweet ripe tomato.

Madeline then looked at the grinning Prussian and gestured him to continue, her face still blushed.

_But nobody made me feel like that before… So my brain said…_

Alice rose her thin eyebrows as Maddie tilted her face a little to the left.

Gilbert took this as a sign to move to the next picture.

It was of an Asian man with a rage face.

_IMPOSSIBRU!_

Maddie, after reading the text, clutched her stomach as she laughed. Alice only giggled…just because of the lady like antics that her parents taught her when she was young.

Gilbert only grinned even more as he went on to the next image.

_And I realize that I DO want to grow old with you. So my heart asked my brain…_

Too excited to get to the next part, he moved to the next image but Alice extended her hand and waved it as if to say 'stop'. Gilbert gave a semi whistle and held the image again for her to read it and gave him a thumbs up as to say ok.

The next was a picture of the meme 'Y U NO' rage face.

_IF YOU LIKE IT Y U NO PUT RING ON IT._

Maddie giggled whist nodding as her blush ceased to exist while Alice licked her chapped lips and laughed, obviously amused by the little show the narcissist Prussian was making.

_So I thought about it… Like a boss_

She giggled even more while she covered her mouth using her slender hand as Francis looked at the oblivious Antonio, who was eyeing a rather noisy Italian who was passing by.

Gilbert only continued to grin, switching to the next card. His heart was beating fast as he came close to the best part.

_Gilbert, the next few images will change your life. Be cool. Handle it awesomely._

Madeline's constant giggling ceased slowly as he eyed the pale man and his new held picture that made her heart beat a little quick.

_So Madeline B. Williams…_

The next image made her heart beat faster.

_Will you…_

All of the people slowly stopped eating as they eyed the scene and the blushing Canadian and Prussian.

…

Maddie's body tensed as the whole place slowly became shushed.

Gilbert swallowed and took a deep breath of air before flicking to the next image of a cat from her favorite movie, Puss 'n Boots.

_Will you marry me?_

The whole area was pregnant with silence as the Maddie's body became stiff. Alice's face tensed. Francis' hair on his neck rose.

Gilbert's fingers shook. His blood turned cold and his red eyes widened.

_Please say yes…please say yes…_

He looked at Maddie, who was smiling.

She nodded.

A yes.

Gilbert grinned as he flipped the image.

It was a baby boy with its fist pumped as if he just won the lottery.

_Just asked Maddie to marry me. She said yes._

The whole place cheered for the newly proposed. Francis gave a sigh of content as Alice smiled to her friend.

Gilbert handed the last two cards to Antonio, who was grinning at him as well.

Antonio put a hand on his shoulder as he handed the bouquet of red roses.

Gilbert smiled and walked in.

Madeline stood up as Gilbert walked in and grinned at him before he knelt down and pulled out a diamond ring.

"How am I going to start this…" Maddie gave a laugh.

"Maddie, uh I'm very nervous… and terrified" Another laugh rolled off from the Canadian.

"But I realized that I really needed you… so… will you take the awesome me to be your awesome husband?"

Madeline's eyes spilled out tears as she nodded and took the ring from the Prussian.

Gilbert grinned even more. He stood up and whispered to her ear.

"Birdie." She gave a gasp of shock.

"Hey! Stop calli-"

She stopped when Gilbert pecked her lips as the people cheered even more.

_**At the windy atmosphere outside.**_

Antonio showed to passersbys as he held the only image that wasn't used in the proposal.

It was Forever Alone.

He began to walk into a dark alley as he was deep in thought. The Spaniard has forgotten that the alley that he entered was the home base of the mafia… Not that he knows.

Antonio bumped into the dead end of the dark alley, unaware that someone was behind him.

"Oww…" he mused before the shady man covered Antonio's eyes with a black handkerchief and brought him inside the room, where the leader of the mafia was waiting.

"Ms. Lovina, we have found a man walking around the alley. What should we do?"

Lovina signaled the man to go out of the room and he complied.

"Where am I?" Antonio mused before Lovina took off his blindfold.

Antonio was shocked. He looked into one of the most beautiful pair of eyes he has seen. Her skin was fair and smooth, her hair dark and silky. He had to resist the urge to run his fingers through them.

Blushing, he looked down at this hands and realized that he still held the forever alone picture.

Quickly, he used it to cover his reddening face.

_**I would like to thank AddictedToMuzic for being a great beta. She made this readable enough xD Anyway, guys check her stories and review it it's really nice :DD**_

_**Also, please review xD Worked my ass off to finish this.**_

_**See you guys soon if ACTA gets approved :)) **_


End file.
